Episodio 29 (Dragon Ball GT)
|opening = Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku |opening = Mi corazon encantado |ending = Don´t you see! |fechaJA = 6 de noviembre de 1996 |escritor = Toei Animation|cap = 29|títuloEN = The Fall of The Saiyans" / "The Situation is Even Worse!? Super Saiyan 3 Fails!! |fechaEEUU = 13 de febrero de 2004}} Este es el capitulo # 29 de Dragon Ball GT: Saga de Baby. El episodio salió al aire el 6 de noviembre de 1996. Su fecha de emisión original estadounidense fue del 13 febrero de 2004. Sinopsis Goku deberá lidiar con Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten y Bra, que se encuentran bajo el control de Baby, así que Goku se transforma en Super Saiyan Fase 3, pero ni con eso puede con Baby-Vegeta (y eso que éste ni utilizó su maximo poder). Baby decide mostrarle todo su poder a Goku antes de que lo mate y con ayuda de sus esclavos, es transformado en un poderoso ser. Resumen El episodio comienza con Baby Vegeta preguntándose cómo se las arregló Mr. Satan, para no ser poseido, y Mr. Satanás revela que se había escondido en el interior de Majin Buu todo el tiempo. Esto hace que Baby se ponga furioso, y él decide destruir ah Mr. Satan, por lo que Goku le dice a Majin Buu que lleve a Pan y a Satan a un lugar seguro. Majin Buu los convierte en chocolate y los pone dentro de su cuerpo durante el vuelo de distancia. Esto hace que Baby decida volver su atención a Goku. Preguntas para Baby si los Goku podría destruir todo lo que ama, y Goku le dice a juzgarlo. Goku también trata de entrar en razón a Baby. Señala que los Saiyans fueron destruidos por sus crímenes, por lo que Baby no debe desear más venganza. Baby decide tomar represalias por los combates. Goku se da cuenta de que Baby se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte, ya que ahora puede estar dentro de un cuerpo de un Super Saiyan, pero después de Trunks y Bulla llegado habilidad de volar. Goku señala que no es seguro para la Bulla de estar allí porque Baby ha hecho cargo de todos, pero Trunks revela que él también se ha hecho cargo. Ahora es un 5 en 1 batalla contra Goku. Baby entonces intenta convencer a Goku a unirse a ellos, pero Goku señala que Vegeta nunca le llamaría a Goku, en cambio, siempre lo llamaba Kakarrot. Como todo el mundo rodea Goku se prepara para convertirlo en un tsufuru, bebé cambia de opinión y decide matar a Goku en su lugar. Poderes Baby Vegeta y Goku se da cuenta de la única manera de derrotarlo es para alimentar a Super Saiyan 3. La lucha empieza de nuevo, pero después de lanzar un par de golpes y patadas, Goku descubre que su cuerpo no puede mantener Super Saiyan 3 porque es demasiado joven. Bebé Vegeta apunta y dispara un montón de explosiones de energía a Goku, pero Goku sigue vivo. Goku se niega a dejar de luchar, para que el bebé continúa la lucha por la voladura de Goku con un montón de golpes de energía dejándolo inconsciente en las rocas. Bebé piensa que ha ganado, pero Goku comienza a hablar y le pide de bebé a reconsiderar una vez más hacerse cargo de todo el mundo. Bebé dice que podría tener si ancestros anteriores del Saiyan habían mostrado a su pueblo tal misericordia y, a continuación, decide que es hora de matar a Goku. Todos los otros Saiyans comienzan dando vueltas alrededor del bebé Vegeta y le dan su poder. Esto provoca Bebé Vegeta transformarse en un tsufuru imparable, Super Baby Vegeta. Goku está de acuerdo que el bebé es ahora el ser más poderoso en el universo, pero él promete que va a destruir bebé, para que el bebé golpea a Goku para hacerle callar. Baby luego recoge la energía negativa de cada persona en el planeta, convirtiéndose en Super Baby Vegeta 2 y forma una bomba de espíritu oscuro. Goku no puede moverse, por lo que parece que muere, y Majin Buu dice que la energía de Goku ha desaparecido por completo. Pan y Mr. Satán se niegan a creer que Goku ha muerto, pero pueden encontrar la manera de dejar a Baby para siempre? Galería Union_Baby.jpg Control.jpg Grupo_Baby.png Posesion.jpg Ki_Baby.png Leer más en:The Fall of the Saiyans ca:Episodi 29 (BDGT) pt-br:O poder do Super Saiyan 3 é derrotado fr:Dragon Ball GT épisode 29 it:Goku viene sconfitto pl:Dragon Ball GT, odcinek 29: Bardzo niedobrze!? Super Saiyanin 3 pokonany!! Categoría:Episodios de Dragon Ball GT Categoría:Episodios escritos por Toei Animation Categoría:Saga de Baby